In recent years, demand is increasing for fiber-reinforced resin materials called FRPs or the like since such are lightweight and have high mechanical strength.
The demand for the fiber-reinforced resin materials is particularly increasing in the automobile field, the shipping field, the aviation field, and the like.
Among these transportation equipment such as automobiles, ships, and aircraft, in particularly the automobile field, it is strongly desired that the constitutional members thereof are light weight and having high strength.
From such background, forming a part of an automobile by a resin composite in which a core material, which has been formed from a resin expanded body, is covered with a fiber-reinforced resin material has been suggested.
From this resin composite forming a fiber-reinforced resin layer having superior strength in the surface section by the fiber-reinforced resin material and exhibiting superior lightweight properties by the core material, using in members such as roofs, bonnets, fenders, and undercovers of automobiles can be considered.
Regarding such resin composite, the below-mentioned Patent Document 1 discloses a resin composite in which a sheet-like fiber-reinforced resin material (fiber-reinforced resin sheet) and a thermoplastic resin expanded body are integrally laminated.